Gastro-Laser
A flamboyant member of the Integrated who has the... interesting ability to fire lasers from the navel. One of the more eccentric Integrated, Zachary Phillips doesn't really make use of his power offensively and has instead taken the role as "Belly-Star" in the movie series 'Can't Stop Twinkling', much to his fellow Integrated's disgust. Wikia Owner: Subnauticatracer '''Attack: '''95/100 '''Defense: '''54/100 '''Speed: '''84/100 Suit Features * '''Integrated Core: '''Like his peers, Gastro-Laser has an integrated core that grants him the abilities of a Lightning Bruiser Bladeshifter. Due to the lack of a suit, he could arguably be faster. * '''Navel Laser: '''A core power that he uses to (more-or-less) great effect, Gastro can blast a ray of plasma from his navel region, though if he uses it too much 2 things may happen. 1) His stomach collapses in on itself, causing severe cramps or 2) The core starts getting stressed to output the power needed to fire. * '''Prediction: '''Gastro-Laser's knowledge of the world beyond his allows him to guess what happens next. This makes him annoying to write about. * '''Immunity to Flirting: '''Gastro himself is highly flirtatious, and knows nearly all the tricks in the book. Thus, characters who would rather smooth talk their way out will find trouble with Gastro. It isn't really a feature, more of an Ability. Personality Zachary is a rather vain and egotistical person, thinking himself to be the pinnacle of the Integrated. As a result, He would much rather stay far from the front lines, despite his high attack. His sentences have a lofty tone, and some of the female Bladeshifters think of him as a prince. That doesn't mean he isn't considered creepy by some of the others. All of this is a farce, as Zack is actually really insecure about using his core ability, due to fearing the torture of having stomach cramps. This isn't a healthy fear, as refraining to do so has made his stomach cramps more intensive, for his body has yet to adjust to the feeling of firing a giant sparkly laser from the navel. Trivia * Gastro-Laser's Core Ability is from Yuga Aoyama's Quirk, Navel Laser. ** Core Abilities are abnormal side effects that aren't directly caused by a device. Examples include Green's Emotion Dulling, Quantum's Item Generation, Zeus's thunder bolts, and Gold's Body Shield ** Unlike Yuga, Gastro-Laser can fire his beam in a continuous stream, turning him into a living laser cannon. * Gastro rarely wears anything protective, making him one of the more fragile Integrated. Why he doesn't wear armor is currently unknown. * Gastro, like Quantum, is from a wealthy family, explaining how his casual clothes look like a school uniform. * Due to his knowledge of the fourth wall, this page may or may not be suddenly changed to "Fit his Ego". Should such a situation happen, use the revert. * Like Caboose, he is aware he is inside a fabricated story, but he hides this knowledge from his peers very well, listing situations he already knows will happen as a form of Deja Vu Category:Cybernation Category:Integrated Category:Lightning Bruiser